Given the line: $3x + 9y = -54$ What is the $y$ -intercept?
Answer: The $y$ -intercept is the point where the line crosses the $y$ -axis. This happens when $x$ is zero. Set $x$ to zero and solve for $y$ $ 3(0) + 9y = -54 $ $9y = -54$ $\dfrac{9y}{9} = \dfrac{-54}{9}$ $y = -6$ The line intersects the $y$ -axis at $(0, -6)$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(0, -6)$